yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Shien
is a Rank S Yo-kai of the Mikado tribe who first debuted in Yo-kai Watch: Forever Friends. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he is a Rank SSS Yo-kai of the Enma tribe. Appearances * M05: Major Antagonist * Yo-kai Watch World: Playable Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch 4: Boss Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 4++: Befriending Yo-kai Biology Profile Yo-kai Watch: Forever Friends He is the son of Ancient Enma and a candidate for becoming the next Great King. He believes that the secret to being a true king is to harbor great power, and thus asks Tamamo to steal souls to strengthen himself, under the pretence that it is an order from Ancient Enma. During the Enma Budokai, he faces off against Ancient Enma, who calls him out on that being a true king is not about strength at all, Shien defeats Ancient Enma but is later overcome with the Soranaki Virus and becomes Maou Shien. Itsuki, who had realized that he actually died after trying to save his sister and was brought back as a spirit with the help of Kukuri-hime, takes upon himself to save Shien's soul, when Itsuki located Shien's soul among all other grieving souls that had been absorbed, he fuses with it and becomes Yasha Enma. After defeating Soranaki, Yasha Enma dies and later is reborn as Lord Enma. Yo-kai Watch 4 / Plus Plus During the main events of YW4, Shien's story plays the same as in M05, ending with him and Itsuki's soul fusing into Yasha Enma and later being reborn as Koen. In the Plus Plus version, there's a chance to befriend Shien by clearing the Busters mission called When Shien is befriended, Enma reveals that due to a hex that is only known to the Enma clan, called the all history records and everyone's memories of Shien were erased, saying that not even he or Nurarihyon could remember who he was, and that it was thanks to Soranaki altering history that the hex was undone. He later explains that when Yasha Enma died, Shien's soul split in two, the "good heart" fused with Itsuki and was reborn as Enma, some decades after the effects of the Shadow History, during the time when Enma was the successor, another child who carried the blood of Enma was born, his soul harboring Shien's "evil heart". To make sure he didn’t awaken Shien’s “evil heart”, his demonic power was sealed, and he was sent to the human world. And so he ended up living as a human. Though of course, he forgot Shien’s existence because of the “Shadow History”. But, after a certain incident where his own existence was also erased, by the Enma Book created with the power of the “Shadow History”. That incident was resolved with Nate’s help, but at the same time, Shien’s “evil heart” also woke up from its sleep and was unleashed. But thanks to the Watchers, they were able to make the "evil heart" friendly (allowing Shien to become a befriending Yo-kai). Game Data Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble Etymology Name Origin "Shien" is written with the kanji and . Trivia * Shien being Ancient Enma's son would contradict Enma's statement about his grandfather not having any male sons before Lucas in ''Yo-kai Watch 3, ''however, it is revealed, in Yo-kai Watch 4, that the memory of Shien had been completely erased from history, explaining why no-one mentioned him. Category:Article stubs Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Enma Tribe Category:Mikado tribe Category:Shadowside Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Purple Yo-kai Category:Antagonist Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank SSS Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Meat Category:Yo-kai World Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Deceased Characters Category:Shin's World Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai